Acting
by HereComesATrash
Summary: Disclaimer: This is not a MikeyxDonnie fanfic it more just for laughs but with that being said enjoy the fanfic!


Mikey was in the lair watching T.V but he was petty bored there was nothing good on t.v he wanted to hang out with one of his bros so first he asked Raph

"Hey Raph wanna hang out?" Mikey asked "No" Raph said not even looking at Mikey "Why not?" Mikey asked "You do realize who you are right? I'd rather watch that stupid space show Leo likes then hang out with you" "Aww I'm not that bad" "Get out of my room go ask Leo or someone" "Fine..." Mikey said leaving Raph's room

Mikey peeked in the dojo and saw Leo meditating with master Splinter so he decided not to bother him so he only had one person left Donnie. Donnie was in the lab working on something when Mikey jumped in "Hey Donnie will you hang out with me?" "I can't I'm busy" Donnie said just like Raph he didn't even look at Mikey "Are you saying if you wasn't 'busy' you would have said yes?" Donnie gave Mikey a weird look and said "I don't know I guess so" Mikey smiled "In that chase how about you stop being busy?" Donnie gave Mikey a annoyed look "No" "AWW!" Mikey said so loud it kinda scared Donnie "Look we can hang out later" Donnie said "How long is later?" Mikey asked "I don't like maybe four or five hours" Donnie said with a annoyed look on face "Awww but I want to hang out now" Mikey said sadly there was a few minutes of silence before Mikey said "Hey you're still in love with April right?" Donnie wasn't expecting this question and he replied by saying "What!? Uhh I don't know what you're talking about I don't have a crush on April hehe" his laugh was so fake it was painful "Nice try bro but I know you like her and I know how to make her like you!" Mikey said

"REALLY HOW!? wait you do? er... I mean you do?" Donnie said trying to keep his cool and also curious to know how Mikey knew how to make her like him when he didn't

"Yeah bro! it's easy you and I will go on a date so you can practice!" Mikey said

"What!? NO! Mikey we're brothers we can't go on a date and I don't like you like that!" Donnie said being very confused about why Mikey just said that

"Dude calm down I don't like you like that but it'd be cute for us to say our first date was with our brother right?" Mikey said in a very chill way

"No if we told people our first date was with one of our brothers they will think we like each other!" Donnie said

"Dude just act like I'm April! she has orange hair and my bandana is orange so we're basically the same person!"

"Yeah but she's a girl and a human and cute and pretty!" Donnie said being very angry and annoyed

"But come on D if you practice with me you'll be good enough that when you and April go on a date it'll be so good she'll wanna marry you right then and there!"

"I would never- actually...hmm... Oh Fine!" Donnie said not really looking forwarded to there date

about a hour later Mikey ordered a pizza and put it on a box on the floor and put a candle in the middle of the box and he told Donnie there date was ready! Donnie came in the room and quietly said "This is so stupid why did I agree to this?"

Mikey looked at Donnie and said "Hey that's not nice! what if I was April?"

Donnie sighed and sat on the opposite side that Mikey was sitting on

"well?" Mikey said

"well what?"Donnie asked

"Duh! what would you say on this date?"

"Uh you need a bath"

"You'd say that to April?"

"Uh I er... of course I wouldn't say that to April!"

"then why did you say it?"

"I was saying it to you!"

"But you gotta act like I'm April!"

"it's easier said then done"

"how bout I act like April then!"

"Uh Mikey no! you don't have to do tha-"

"Hey I'm April oh Donnie you look green are you feeling okay?"

"MIKEY! stop that voice is giving me a headache"

"well if you don't want to go on a date with April then why are we doing this?"

"What!? I want to go on a date with April it's just you're not April!"

"Oh yeah... I know I'll call her and ask her if she wants to go on a date with you!"

"W-What!? N-No! don't-"

"Hey April it's Mikey will you go on a date with Donnie?...Okay Bye!"

"you... just did that..."

"Yeah I did! and she said she'd loved to!"

"Oh I knew she would never- Wait... did you say she said yes?"

"Yeah she said she knows a great place you can go without anyone seeing you and she'll be over in a minute!"

"Mikey I Love You!" Donnie said at the same time as giving a big hug to his little bro he then runs out of the lair at have a date with April

THE END HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
